


The Goddess and Her Lotar

by AerynB



Series: Play a Role With Me [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynB/pseuds/AerynB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first fic written in a series of role-playing fics that actually happens second chronologically. Don't try too hard to understand it, I don't usually. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goddess and Her Lotar

**Author's Note:**

> Found a good pic of Daniel's Lotar costume.  
> [](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa230/ErinB_91/?action=view&current=SUMMIT18.jpg)
> 
> And here's Vala in her Goddess costume from "The Powers That Be"  
> [](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa230/ErinB_91/?action=view&current=37.jpg)

Daniel was cleaning out his locker in the men’s room one day when he came across an old disguise he’d used to gain entrance to the Goa’uld Summit with Jacob Carter and Selmak six years ago. There was the brown shirt, the shoulder-plate, the wide belt. He even found the matching pants and the weird armbands. Feeling a wicked grin cross his mouth, Daniel found a brown paper bag and stuffed the clothes inside. He didn’t often get a chance to surprise Vala. If only she still had that Qetesh costume from P8X-412. Maybe she still had it in her closet in her quarters. Tucking the paper bag under his arm he left the locker room and headed towards Vala’s room.

It had been six months since they’d started dating and about a month since they’d brokered a truce with the Ori armies. Daniel and Vala had kept their relationship low-key simply because of the dangers they faced on a regular basis. But they also recognized the strength that their mutual love gave them, and they didn’t deny their feelings. Their romantic life was comfortable. They ‘played’ sometimes but not often. Vala had brought out a pair of furry pink handcuffs on Valentine’s Day and dressed up as Leia on his birthday, but that was about it on their kinky meter. But now that the galactic threat level was down to a reasonable level, Daniel felt much more relaxed about his relationship with Vala, hence the covert mission to her quarters.

He knocked softly to see if she was inside and, after hearing nothing, he swiped his keycard and walked in. He searched her closet and hit the jackpot, she had a trunk full of some old gowns that he knew must have belonged to Qetesh. Not knowing what kind of memories these would bring up, he picked out the one he recognized and stuffed it in the bag with his costume. So, he thought to himself, how should the plan unfold?

Daniel took the clothes back to his apartment and gently washed and rinsed the garments, then hung them up to dry in his bathroom. Next, he’d have to find a way to get Vala to come over, probably tomorrow night since that’s when the clothes would be dry. Or he could hide in her bed in her quarters at the base. But he seldom felt comfortable sleeping with Vala at the SGC. Not that he cared that everyone knew about their relationship, he just liked some privacy when they were ‘having fun.’

No, he’d bring her home, maybe under the pretext of a quiet dinner date. But how could he get them dressed up. Daniel started to feel rather foolish then. Making up sexual games wasn’t really his forte, it was Vala’s. Well, he’d think of something.

*****

“Thanks, Joe, I’ll have it back in the morning.” Vala signed the register and took the car keys from the corporal in the base garage.

She and Teal’c, being two of the permanent residents at the SGC and ranking members of SG-1, were allowed free access to the base cars and jeeps for personal use. They rarely made use of the priviledge, but it was theirs nonetheless because of their service to the planet.

In general, if Vala was ever off-base she was with Daniel, but there were times such as these when Daniel was already at home and it was more convenient for her to drive herself than for him to come back and pick her up. They’d moved her in to his apartment not even a month after they’d started dating and they spent most of their nights together, either at his place or in her quarters at the base. They fell into such an easy rhythm that they often wondered how they’d ever lived without the other.

Tonight was no exception. Daniel had called and asked her to meet him at home for dinner. He’d explained that he’d left early to prepare something special and asked if she could drive herself home.

She let herself into their home and called out for Daniel. The living room and kitchen were empty, but she finally spotted him resting on the bed in a Lotar’s costume, and by the markings on his armbands, he was in service to the System Lord Yu. Daniel still had his glasses on, though they were somewhat skewed on his nose, and a book laid open on his chest. Apparently she was late. It was almost laughable how he’d fallen asleep waiting for her. She looked around the room and spied her own costume hanging over a chair in the corner. Hesitating only a moment, she stood up and took the costume to quickly change in the bathroom.

Having changed into her costume she stepped into their bedroom and sat quietly on the bed next to Daniel. How did this man know how to continually surprise her? Did she even deserve a man like him? She rested a hand on his cheek and whispered his name to wake him up.

“Hmm…” Daniel yawned. “Oh hey, you found the outfit.”

“Yeah.” Daniel sat up a bit and Vala took the book that was resting on his chest and put it on the nightstand as she continued, “Hey, are you sure about this, darling? I mean,” Vala looked down at herself, “these are Qetesh’s clothes.”

“But I don’t see Qetesh when I look at you, Vala.” He sat up straighter and cupped her face in both his hands. “You are my goddess,” he explained. “You are my Aphrodite and my Venus,” he named her, “and I am your one and only slave.” He kissed her passionately and it drove all her doubt away.

“Alright, sweetheart?”

She slowly opened her eyes and hummed in pleasure. “You are a master at the art of kissing, Daniel.”

Daniel’s smile faded gradually into a sort of playful smirk. “My goddess humbles and blesses me with the use of my name, but I am your Lotar, my queen, what may I do for you?” He took her hands and raised them to his lips for a kiss.

Vala followed the exchange and understood that the games had begun. Well then, what had she always said to the silly villagers of P8X-412. “I require sustenance, Lotar,” she lifted her chin and looked down her nose at Daniel. “What have you prepared for me tonight?”

“A feast, my queen. Lie here and rest while I fetch it.”

Daniel knelt down and bent over her hands, but Vala squeezed his arm to get his attention. “Daniel, this really isn’t necessary…”

“Let me love you, sweetheart,” he smiled as he took off his glasses and set them on the book on the nightstand. “Just relax and play along.”

She nodded and lay back on the pillows in the middle of the bed. Daniel turned off the lamp by the bed and Vala noticed that candles had been strategically placed around the room. He turned off the lights in the bathroom and began lighting each candle. Vala appreciated the soft light, as it added to the pleasure she was beginnng to feel.

Dinner was a blur of chilled shrimp with cocktail sauce, finger sandwiches, and warm hors d’oerves, then finally Daniel brought out a fruit bowl. It was filled with strawberries and grapes as well as quarters of apples, peaches and oranges. “Ah, dessert. Feed me, Lotar,” Vala ordered.

“Yes, my queen.” He chose a bunch of grapes and held it over her mouth as she picked at each berry with her teeth. Then he selected a plump strawberry and brought it to her mouth. Staring into Daniel’s deep blue eyes, Vala closed her lips over the fruit and bit down, sucking the remaining juice from the small bit left in Daniel’s hand. She felt like melting in the warm pleasure surrounding her.

He picked out a slice of apple next, and once again held it to her open mouth. She ate half of the piece and Daniel finished the other half, licking his fingers in the process. She stared at his long, beautiful fingers, and wondered maybe for the hundredth time why they were playing a game when they could just be together. But then she sighed and continued to play along, as this game was turning out to be quite enjoyable.

Finally he chose a peach quarter and she took the whole juicy bite into her mouth. Unfortunately, the piece was a bit large and a little juice dribbled off her lips and down her chin. When Vala moved to wipe her face, Daniel grabbed her wrist and bent close to her neck. She tilted her head back as he licked the trail of peach juice up her neck to her chin. Lowering her head, Vala saw fire behind Daniel’s eyes and wondered if the game was over, if the foreplay had run its course. She raised an eyebrow in question and Daniel returned the glance. They could still play if she wanted.

“Lotar, rub my feet,” Vala commanded. “I have had a long day protecting my subjects.”

“Yes, my queen.”

Daniel set the bowl of fruit on the opposite nightstand from his book and glasses and picked up a bottle of lotion, while Vala inched lower on the pillows so that he could reach her feet at the end of the bed. He lifted one bare foot and massaged it expertly. Vala felt tension that she didn’t know she had escape through her toes. She closed her eyes to Daniel’s gentle caressing and let the feel of the massage wash over her.

He moved from her foot to her ankle and then her calf, rubbing the muscles and forcing any kinks out of her legs. Then he put lotion in his hands and smoothed it over her thigh and down her leg, finishing off with her foot before laying it down gently on the bed. She felt so relaxed she probably could have fallen asleep right then and there, but all of a sudden Daniel tickled her other foot and Vala giggled in protest.

“Daniel, you know that tickles!”

“I apologize, my queen, you looked…” Daniel grinned at her cheekily, “far too content, and I wondered if I should continue or let you sleep.”

Vala decided that she would get him for this…later. For now, having him wait on her hand and foot was good enough, even though he seemed to be enjoying it as much as she was. She smirked sinfully, “No, Lotar, you should continue.” Then she raised her other foot and placed it on his chest.

“Yes, my queen.”

Daniel proceeded to worship her other limb, while Vala closed her eyes and raised her arms above her head, reveling in the sensations. She didn’t even notice when he had finished on her leg and laid it on the bed. The next thing she knew, the bed was dipping with extra weight and she was flipped onto her stomach.

“My queen, may I be so bold as to presume that you would like your back massaged as well, since you have had a long day protecting your subjects?”

Vala heard the words floating through fog to her ears as Daniel’s fingers nimbly unfastened her gown at the neck and in the middle of her back. She nodded her approval, “Yes, Lotar, it is good of you to anticipate your queen’s needs.”

“Thank you, my queen.”

Daniel gathered Vala’s hair and moved it to the side, then warmed some lotion between his hands and began working her shoulder and neck muscles. Vala didn’t believe that she did very strenuous work at the SGC, but it was work nonetheless. She ran a fitness program with Teal’c and was at the firing range twice a week with Samantha and Mitchell. Today, one of the junior archaeologists had asked for her help with a Goa’uld translation, probably because Daniel was MIA for most of the afternoon. They’d spent hours pouring over different texts and linguistic programs Daniel had created over the last 10 years, finally coming up with a satisfactory translation. So Vala didn’t mind in the least that Daniel was now her dutiful slave, working out the kinks of her hard day’s labor. It was only fair, she thought.

He massaged every knot in her frame, every sore muscle along her spine. He rubbed her lower back and worked out the tension she’d built up with his strong fingers. She was limp from pleasure, she was puddy in his hands. Qetesh never had it this good and Vala would be forever grateful to Daniel for showing her that she could have this with him.

“My queen?” Daniel was bent low to Vala’s ear and whispering.

“Yes, Lotar,” she propped herself up slowly on one elbow to look at him.

“May I have something to eat now?”

“I suppose, Lotar,” she smiled seductively at Daniel, this game was inspired. “You have been an obedient and dutiful slave…”

Suddenly she was flipped onto her back and she broke out of her role for an instant as a shocked look spread over her face.

Daniel’s hard gaze never wavered from her body. “Thank you, my queen.”

Vala’s dress was still undone in the back but her hand had instinctively held it in place when Daniel had flipped her. His thighs were spread wide as he knelt astride her, and he was taking her arms and placing them over her head out of his way. Then he turned down the collar of her gown, reached for an orange slice from the fruit bowl, and set it in the hollow of her neck.

Daniel locked his gaze with Vala and slowly bent his head to retrieve the piece of fruit with his mouth. Biting down on the orange wedge caused juice to spill onto Vala’s skin. She saw him toss the orange peel into the bowl and bend over her again to lick the juice from her neck. Apparently relaxation was just a precursor to more tension. At least it was a good kind of tension, the kind that sparked like electricity and flowed like lava.

He popped a few grapes in his mouth next, seemingly planning his next move. Daniel raked another gaze over her body and a wicked grin passed over his face. He reached for another strawberry next and held it out for her. When Vala bit down, he moved his hand slightly to cause more juice to trickle down her chin.

“I apologize, my queen, my hand must have slipped.” He finished the strawberry himself as he watched the pink stream follow gravity’s course down her neck and between her collarbones. Daniel bent over her once again to lick the sticky residue from the skin slightly above her breasts.

“Apology accepted, Lotar. I will determine an appropriate punishment for you later.”

“Yes, thank you, my queen,” Daniel replied huskily as he rolled her costume down further to expose her breasts. He brought the bowl of fruit closer and picked out peach and apple slices to place in the valley between them.

Vala looked down at herself and saw two small half-moons of fruit bordering her bosom. Lying flat on her back as she was, the pieces weren’t likely to slide off her onto the bed. Apparently, this was how Daniel liked to eat fruit, who knew?

Every so often when he took a bite, he would sometimes nibble at her flesh. On a few occasions, he would hold a piece of fruit between his teeth over her nipple and let it drip onto her. He would then sigh in an exaggerated way as he ate the piece, then he would bend over her to clean her up with his tongue. Oh, the poor life of a Lotar.

When Daniel had eaten the last bit of fruit and thoroughly ‘cleaned his plate’ – Vala didn’t hesitate to mention that he’d missed a spot near one of her nipples and he obediently sunk to the task of rectifying his mistake – he leaned on his forearms and looked over his goddess.

Vala simply loved this man, but she was so ready for playtime to be over. She ran her hands over his biceps and up his arms to unfasten the shoulder-plate from around his neck. “Daniel,” she whispered, as she tossed the heavy adornment over the side of the bed and brought his head down to kiss him. The foreplay was good, damn, better than good, but she wanted him desperately, right now.

She grasped for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head baring his chest. Her eyes feasted on the sight before her. She reached for his arms to pull herself up to him but Daniel placed his hands on her waist and kept her still.

“My queen,” he hooked his fingers underneath her skirt, “I am still hungry.”

“What?” Vala had little time to protest as Daniel lifted her ass and slid the fabric off her body and at the same time positioning himself between her legs.

He left a trail of kisses starting at her knees and moving up the inside of her thighs. She whimpered her response as her insides melted.

Vala knew that Daniel knew what he was doing when she felt his lips on her. They’d spent the last few months perfecting his technique. The problem was that she was already on fire and she didn’t know if she could handle his slow seduction. She tried half-heartedly to take apart a P-90 in her head and put it back together, but at each long lick and shallow flick of Daniel’s tongue she lost track of her thoughts.

She gave up trying to distract herself and simply grasped for the bed covers letting out a cry now and again when he nibbled on her. But then she remembered that he liked it when she held him to her; it let him know if he needed to move or if he was in the right place. So she moved one hand to his shoulder and she wound the other in his hair as she felt him exhale over her wet skin.

That’s it, she was dying. It was pain and pleasure and life and death all rolled into one. She moaned Daniel’s name and squeezed his shoulder as he hastened the movement of his tongue. She barely noticed that his hands, which had previously been settled on her hips, had moved. She reached out with her senses and heard clothing falling to the floor. Oh thank goodness, she thought, sweet relief at last.

“Vala,” she heard Daniel above her and he was dragging her to the end of the bed, lifting her up and turning her around. “Can you kneel there,” he whispered from behind her and guided her knees back to the bed, “and bend over in front of me?”

Vala nodded as he bent to nuzzle at her neck. She knelt on the edge of the bed and he grasped her hips as she bent her body forward at the waist and rested on her forearms. Daniel found her wet entrance quickly and slid inside her with a low groan. He stood there for a minute rocking against her, feeling every sensation he’d been trying to ignore all night. He bowed over her and curled his sweaty body around hers as he palmed her breasts and teased her nipples.

He felt her pick up the pace then and rock more urgently against him. Apparently, this night had gone on long enough for her, too. He stood up straighter then, and anchored his hands on her hips as he drove into her soft body.

“Faster, darling,” Vala panted, “harder!”

Daniel pumped and thrust and suddenly a light seemed to shatter around them. He wanted to collapse right there on top of her but instead he slowly lifted one knee to the bed and curled an arm around her waist, then tumbled them into a natural spooning position on their sides.

Daniel felt Vala’s breathing even out and her tremors subside as he kissed her neck and shoulder.

“You know, darling, sometimes I don’t mind being a goddess,” she rolled onto her back and looked Daniel in the eyes, “as long as you’re my one and only slave,” she laughed.

“I don’t think I’d mind being your slave, sweetheart,” he kissed her forehead, “for the rest of my life,” then he sealed the vow with a kiss.


End file.
